Split and Torn
by Goose.Egg
Summary: The nightclub Queen of Seduction, born to deceive men. An obedient, geeky private tutor hired to teach a lesson or two to the Toukai brothers. One thing that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't know is that they're the same person.... S/K Tad bit OOC
1. Her

By: Goose. Egg (don't you dare make fun of my name.)

Disclaimer: Hey look, I wished I did.

Edited by Jillion Tealleaf :) **[**THANK YOU SOO MUCH. TToTT**]**

* * *

**_The nightclub Queen of Seduction, born to deceive men. An obedient, geeky private tutor hired to teach a lesson or two to the Toukai brothers. One thing that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't know is that they're the same person..._**

_

* * *

_

**_H E R_**

A young man grabbed the girl and pressed his lips onto hers, and she relented after a small struggle. The said pair 'made out' by the entrance of an elite nightclub _Phoenix_. The girl drew back, separating (with some difficulty) herself from the young man's tight possessive embrace.

"I have to go now, Bankotsu." The melody of those words and his name coming from the softest lips sent a tingling sensation through his spine. The young girl smiled suavely at the depressed face in front of her.

"... Hn." Bankotsu sulked. He was a runaway super model, with his face plastered all over the busiest cities in Japan. Long black hair and a charming smile, he was a lady's man alright. He was often told that he could get any chick he wanted… but his eyes would then draw themselves over to the gorgeous, no, beautiful, no, the inexpressibly beautiful angel in from of him…or perhaps a inexpressibly beautiful devil would be more befitting of her.

She was petite, but toned with the most delicate curves a human woman could ever have. Pure black raven hair cascaded down to her hips, smoother than the finest silk in China. A refined face sat upon her elegant swan like neck with the most mesmerizing features that would put Aphrodite to shame. Her most alluring feature was her large almond-shaped eyes. When she looks at you, the twin glittering sapphires seems to hold your own vision imprisoned in them... Even in a simple blue tank top and skinny black jeans, she looked like she came falling out of heaven's heaven. She was, as many had said, perfect.

The young woman grabbed her keys and purse, rising to leave. Bankotsu didn't bother to stop her, firmly believing that he did not even deserve to touch her. He met her just a week ago, and now he's, like any other men would be, crazily infatuated with her.

Just as she was about to step past the entrance, Bankotsu grabbed her arm, his hands slightly trembling.

"When will I see you again? Tomorrow, next week, next month..?" His desperate face made her smile.

"Never." She answered. Just like the devil she is… The light breeze blowing smoothly through her mane- spreading it's ink black strands around her angelic face, making her seem inhuman, with the sweetest smile… of a tempest.

Dazed, Bankotsu smiled bitterly as he watched her drive out of the reserved area for guests and continued to gaze after her until her Mercedes came out of view into the night traffic.

"And I didn't even get her name." His eyes drew towards the ground regretfully.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been Kagome…?" A young teenage boy with a face strikingly similar to the raven haired girl leaned over the railing.

"I had to cover for you again, now dad thinks you were at Sango's house." The thirteen year-old grumbled. Kagome blew him a kiss as compensation for thanks and elegantly swung her purse over her shoulder and cat-walked her way up to the huge oak entrance doors. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'll keep the nosy maids busy, but you have to tell me where you went, sis. You're always sneaking out at night these days." Huffed her little brother.

"Nowhere that you need to know, Souta. Just at this _study_ place called Phoenix." Smirked Kagome.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, dudes.


	2. Her II

By: Goose. Egg (don't you dare make fun of my name.)

Disclaimer: ... *Inhale*... WAAAHHH~~!!!!!! I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!!!!!!!.....*exhale*

*Note: Here, in my story these demon dudes only have the appearances of youkai, but they won't have the abilities cuz who needs them in this world..??

* * *

**_H E R II_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Dring driiing dring-a-ling-liiiiing~~!_" The shrill noise rang out disrupting the serene silence of the morning.

A pale smooth and slender hand reached out from underneath the cream colored silk blankets, ready to karate-chop some sense into the annoying device but no avail---

"OW OW OW OOOWWww..... itai." The feminine hand hit the hard wooden night table instead. The black haired girl sprung out of bed and clutched her sensitive fingers, blowing frantically on them, hoping to numb some of the stinging pain, while muttering about strangling the person who invented wood. She quickly pounced off of her bed and into the shower. After 15 minutes of scrubbing and "cold-water-awakening", she was refreshed; squeaky clean and wide awake to go to school.

Just as she was about to walk into her dressing room, the phone rang. Kagome sprinted to the phone-stand and quickly picked it up, hoping it didn't wake Souta up.

"What's up Sango? Why are you calling this early? It's only 7:30 am." Kagome hissed as she went into her dressing room and turned on the light.

"Oh, I was jus--....HEY!! How do you know it was me?"

"Caller ID, doof." Kagome rolled her eyes. Even her closest friend can be a retard sometimes. Her forehead wrinkled as she glanced at her exquisite nightclub dresses.

"Oh. Yeah. I knew that... I really did." A nervous and seemingly ashamed chuckle came over the phone line.

"Well? What is it?" Kagome quickly took out an average geek outfit.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go back to that Phoenix club again. The music there was kinda.. uhm.. catchy."

"Hmm...?? Don't you mean that bartender named Miruko-or-wateva-his-name was quite a catch?" Kagome snickered as she cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder while she slipped on the big black "I'm a nerd. Hear me rAwR." sweatshirt Souta gave to her for her birthday and a pair of worn out baggy jeans.

"**I DO NOT**. And I repeat for the sake of it- _I DO NOT_ like that perverted old man!!" Kagome completed the look with a pair of messy braids and glasses with lens so thick you can see through them. Practically.

"Sure, he's just 3 years older than us, and don't deny it, you were actually aroused when he grabbed your as---" Kagome was cut off.

"**_hNNN..???_**" Ah. Kagome can see nostrils are flaring.

"**I SWEAR I WIL---**" An ear-splitting screech followed as Sango searched for the right words murderous enough to express her frustration.

"WhooOOoops. I-gotta-go, meet-you-in-15minutes." Kagome quickly hung up the phone for the sake of her eardrums.

Kagome laughed silently as she skipped down the wide cherry-oak staircase and into the kitchen. She gratefully gobbled down the rice omelet and milk she had asked the cook to prepare and began to daydream. Sango was her closest friend, which was expected since they've known each other since they were in their mother's wombs. Their mothers were best friends, but she passed away suddenly passed away when she was 13. Kagome suddenly stood up from the table, scrunching her eyes, trying to hold in the flood of tears threatening to spill.

_'It's okay. I'm a big girl... Besides, Mother must be happy now too.'_Kagome used her forearm sleeve to wipe away any snot that was threatening to slither down and smiled.

She skipped through the dining room and into the 2nd living room when she stopped- the **comical halt**- with right arm left leg in midair.

"Father, what a lovely surprise!! Why are you still here so late??" Kagome smiled brightly at the middle-aged man with the baby-face sitting across the TV on the 'Big Comfy Chair" watching Hockey Night (International TV: Canada) with a bowl of popcorn nestled in his Armani-suit lap.

"Aaaahh....! Kagome, my sweet daughter, come here!! I have good news to tell you!" Shocked by her sudden appearance, he spilt the bowl of popcorn and hurriedly tried to clean the mess up with his silk handkerchief. Kagome laughed. Such a klutz, and to believe that he's the president of the second richest company in Japan- Higu Techno Corp.

"Well, you know my good friend Mr. Toukai, right?? He's decided to offer you the task of tutoring his younger son!! Isn't that splendid? You'll finally have your first job! Let this be an experience to you, Kago-dear!"

Kagome stood still with a blank look as her beloved father rambled on and on about and his friendship together, the talented Toukai sons, the golden opportunity for her to know more about the world... And every now and then he would flash her the (infamous) expectant 'Puppy Look' ....

"Okay father, I'll take up the offer." Kagome smiled meekly and sighed. She spoiled her father too much.

*************************************************************************************

"**_I WHAT SO?!!!_**" Screeched a platinum haired youkai, his mouth hanging open, allowing his canine teeth to show.

"Inuyasha. Your scholar evaluations have been lowering considerably." Sighed Mr. Toudai, his earplugs still intact.

"Translation: you're getting stupid." Another silver haired youkai injected in from one corner of the room. His physical attributes were similar but also strikingly different from the livid expressive youkai glaring at him right now. His aloof and cool air was what pissed the heck out of Inuyasha. His eyes, as always, were devoid of any emotions.

"I know what the old man is saying, smartass." Inuyasha hissed.

"Oh? I'm impressed." replied the older youkai.

"**Sesshoumaru**!! _Inuyasha_!! I can't believe I have such immature imbeciles for sons!!" Mr. Toudai's temper flared.

"Inuyasha, as much as I want you to keep your rising popularity in show business as a model and actor, I also want you to take on the role of being the second heir to my company- which includes **not**marring your educational records. That's why I hired the daughter of my old friend to privately tutor you in subjects you are currently weak in. You see, Kagome Higurashi has unbelievable records as a student, and has already been sent an invitation to Toudai- *cough* Tokyo University. This is very hard to get into. **VERY**hard. *cough* Besides, it'll be cheaper than hiring a stranger from any other private school." The white haired man rubbed his temples.

_'What the hell? You two old geezers have enough money to feed Africa!'_ The two brothers sweat-dropped simultaneously.

"**_FINE._** I'll let her tutor me. But there is no way _IN HELL_ am I letting a human girl telling me what to do, got it?" Inuyasha quickly sealed the deal, hoping not to tick off his father anymore than he is. He kinda goes nuts when they piss him off.

"Sooo, now can I ask what the fuckin' hell is Sesshoumaru doing_here_ in your office when you**only** called **_me_**?" A shadow crept over Inuyasha's face as he glowered at the oblivious tall youkai who is supposedly, inspecting some books on a nearby bookcase.

"Hmm..?? Me? Oh, I was just hoping to hear that Inuyasha's getting kicked out of the house. You see, I was worried for you, dear brother."

Mr. Toukai shuddered.

* * *

OMG. I'm soo sorry this was soo bad. I'll edit it when I have the time.. " My Microsoft words just crashed down on me and I had to redo it from scratch.

..........................

You've read it, so **_review_** it, darlings~~!!!! It's only a matter of give and take :)


	3. Him

....by the way:

**Kagome**, **Sango:**age **16**

**Inuyasha**: age **16**

**Sesshoumaru**: age **17** (human age for these guys.)

**Bankotsu**:age**17**

**Miroku**: age **20**

**_

* * *

H I M

* * *

_**

"Hey, so are we going to Phoenix again or what? You never really answered my question." Sango huffed as she remembered the remark about that lewd Miroku guy from the club this morning. Kagome giggled and got into her sleek black Mercedes. She had promised she would drive Sango to school today as compensation since she attended several clubs with Kagome already.

"Nawh. It was getting boring for me." The driver and passenger door both slammed shut in unison.

"You mean you already played with all the boys there?" Sango smirked knowingly.

"Yeah.... I guess you can say that…" Kagome shot her a look through the corner of her lens-covered eye as the wind whooshed by their hair (the car's one of those open-roof ones).

The tip of her mouth quirked up as she thought about Bankotsu; he had first approached her with his thoughts intent on just using her, thinking she would go for any cute-looking guy out there. But just after an hour of desperate tries of picking her up, wooing her, and the little arguments about life and hotties, he became crazy about her. The first time he ever kissed Kagome was the last time he'd ever see her again.

_'Too bad'_ Kagome sighed.

"Hey Kags, why do you always try to act so different around others? I mean, will you try to stay with one image for once?" Sango looked over at Kagome, who's just plastered on the most serious face a cute girl could ever have.

Kagome always had a complex toward her personality and appearance ever since her mother passed away three years ago. It was like she tried to shut out herself from the outside world. The only person she remained true to was Sango.

"Sango, I don't even know myself." Came a soft whisper. It wrenched Sango's heart to see such a bitter expression on Kagome's face, so she didn't pursue the topic any further.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the weird DJ singing about beef jerky over the radio.

**********************At Takaya High School*************************

The overexcited whispers and gossips have reached every pair of ears in the entire Takaya High School in just 5 minutes:

_Two_ **HAWT** and **RICH** guys have just transferred here.

[You can already hear the fan girl squeals already eh?]

Like some ultra big celebrity award show, the two inhumanely gorgeous brothers arrived in a huge glittering black stretch limo. The older Toukai, Sesshoumaru came out first wearing a sky blue Polo shirt and white slacks with a pair of white leather-black buckled Gucci shoes. A pair of big black Guess sunglasses perched on his elegant nose as a few silky strands of silver hair from his low ponytail clung to his pale doll-like face.

Inuyasha came out the **_other_** door, wearing a red wife beater (showing his abs nicely) inside of a leather jacket (from some ultra expensive brand) and tight black jeans. A pair of dog tags jingled from his toned chest, and his high silver ponytail exposed the single blood-red ruby earring embedded in his pointed ear.

"Did you see that?! I think that cool taller guy faced this way!!! He is sooo STEAMIN' HAWT. "

'**_SQUEAL_**' "Isn't that Inuyasha?! Yes, that's him from the '_Revolver_' mag!! Omigod-OMIGOD, hey, do you have a camera on you?!"

"I heard their dad is super-duper RICH!"

Kagome raised her eyebrow questionably underneath her 1980's thick-framed glasses. Who were all these high and mighty people, stomping on our school pathways with their Gucci shoes as if they owned the place- in which they did. The bell rang, and the crowd of students dissipated, with Kagome and Sango towing along. But the word 'Toukai' kept on haunting her... _'Where have I heard this name before...??'_ Kagome shook her head. Man, she needed more rest than club dancing now.

~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How dare you follow me to my new school. Are you like a damned puppy or something?"Sesshoumaru hissed between his perfect teeth at Inuyasha, as they walked toward the office (which has 'WELCOME, TOUKAI BROTHERS' pasted all over the place).

"I was about to ask the same thing." Inuyasha snapped back, glaring at the feathery strands of silver hair swaying tauntingly in front of him behind Sesshoumaru's head.

_'Must have been father again.'_ Sesshoumaru fumed. _'Trying to squish us together again, even if it's a known fact that me and that stupid dog won't ever get along..."_

As soon as the two teenagers have been informed of where their new homeroom classes were, they turned their backs on each other and stomped toward opposite directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So some new babes are in town hmm?" Kikyo snapped her gum as she stood beside the window, eyes lowered toward the crowd of girls swarming around the limo. She grinned sweetly.

"Quite a catch too. Guess this semester will be a ride."

* * *


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I wished I did.

_**M E E T I N G**_

"Oof!!" Textbooks and loose-leaf papers flew everywhere as Kagome's face rammed into the pile of notebooks in her arm as she walked into the unsuspecting glass doors of the school library. Kagome groaned as she picked up her history notebook while rubbing her nose.

"Why do I even bother wearing fake glasses anyways..?" Kagome grumbled out as she quickly scampered around on her knees, trying to gather all her homework before anyone steps on them.

A pair of white leather Gucci shoes stepped lightly on her science report, startling her.

"Oh! I'm sorry...!... Let me just...get that out of the way." Kagome's hand reached out to daintily jerk out the piece of paper under his shoes, never looking up once.

"...." Kagome's face froze as she witnessed the act of bullying going on: the dude was smushing his feet on her paper...!!- like venting anger out on an intelligent 'welcome' mat..!!!!

"Hey watch it jerk!! I'm presenting that at a cont...est..." Underneath a pair of Grandpa-Glasses, big ocean blue eyes stared at the aloof and arrogant face looking down at her, bored amber eyes appeared above his nose.

_'Damn. There's a rich (__**hot**__) devil in the room.'_

This "clumsy-maid spilt-some-stuff-on-ground-begging-on-the-floor-for-forgiveness-from-her-highness-master" scene was kept still for about 10 seconds when Kagome snapped back to reality by the usual "..hn." from Sesshoumaru.

"..._**hn**_." Low and behold! The great youkai still has his foot on her paper, not willing move a single millimetre.

Kagome, pent up with too much anger, humiliation, and frustration, gave his leg a **slap** and a _push_ to make him move.

**||||| Sesshoumaru's POV |||||**

Sesshoumaru smirked as he witnessed a young tomboy face-slammed into the library doors. He was hoping to find some peace and solitude in this hellhole of a place but he wasn't going to get a sanctuary if there's a clumsy geek running around.

'Plan A: Intimidate her into fleeing this place forever.' [Ah. The territorial possessiveness.]

With three long elegant strides he crossed over and daintily placed his foot over a piece of paper she was reaching out for- letting her examine his expensive toes carefully.

To his (small) surprise, the girl never raised her gaze once, only focusing on politely plucking the piece of paper away from under his shoes.

He pressed down harder on his paper prisoner.

The girl (finally) whipped her head up, and her mouth opened in disbelief at his face. _'What a strange girl_' ... The little human was fully equipped with the 'geek uniform': Baggy gray track pants, old black sneakers, and a (unheard chuckle)"**I'm a nerd, hear me rAwR**" black hoodie. Her face was half-covered by her messy pigtails and emo-like bangs that looked like they've never been combed before.

'_There are probably hundreds of pussy pimples under there.'_ Sesshoumaru scowled a little, disgusted by his own imagination. Glasses so disgustingly old and with thick-lens that he couldn't even tell if she had eyes or not covered another 1/3 of her face, leaving only her nose and mouth visible.

_'But her mouth..._' Plump _Shimmering _strawberry pink lips hung open, revealing her perfect lower row of white teeth, leaving any male (straight or not) dying for a kiss...

The perfect-lips girl suddenly huffed and pouted angrily, drawing Sesshoumaru out of his dream state but then, his eyes narrowed threateningly as she dared hit (_let alone touch_) his own brand covered flesh. _'Now she's asking for it.'_

The girl screeched as he violently grabbed her hood and hauled her up in midair her books dropping from her arms, dangling her face in front of him like a cat.

"You are unworthy of even my presence." Sesshoumaru spit out a warning through his teeth. _'Let's see how this punk will react to __**this**__.'_

In her perfect level-4 response she blew a triple raspberry at him with her slender pink tongue. She took advantage of his moment of shock to wriggle out of his tight grasp and hightailed up the stair case, screaming after her shoulder:

"_Like __**hell **__I care_!"

Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes. What a vixen. Perhaps she was just born yesterday or did God forget to put '**fear**' in her emotions box...??

He gracefully stooped down and whipped up the piece of paper that was trapped under his foot.

_'Kagome Higurashi.... Where have I heard that before..??'_

The corner of his mouth went up ever so slightly. Annoying... _very_ annoying... but ever so _intriguing_...

*************************Lunchtime*****************************

"What the hell?! Detention? How on Earth did a goody-two-shoed genius like you get in shit with the Language teacher...?!!!" Sango quickly slid in next to Kagome in the furthest table in the corner with their food stacked trays. In just a few seconds they were shoving food in their mouths like bulldozers.

"Thesh chackash wash gannning oop on meh." [This jackass was ganging up on me.] Kagome manage to spit out between chomps of her spaghetti.

"Kagome. Cut it out. You're embarrassing me." Sango shook her head at the 190 IQ girl sitting beside her. Even a prodigy can be a retard sometimes.

"Ofay ofay.." Kagome chugged down a glass of milk and started.

"Well, did you see that mannequin that popped out of that limousine this morning?" Kagome ripped open a chewy bar.

"Duh. Which one?" Sango waved her fork around.

"The giant one."

"Yeh."

"Vell, oot peviood feeve aye--"

"Kagome!" Sango pointed a plastic knife threateningly at Kagome's face.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll eat it later then." Kagome quickly wrapped up her half finished bar and stuck it in the pocket of her sweater.

".... Hmph."

"Well, at period five I was about to go to the library to return some books to Kaede but I got bumped into by the wall."

"**By** the wall...??" Sango raised her eyebrow and stared at the young woman.

"Or maybe the doors did." Kagome quickly averted her eyes. She continued.

"---so that huge white mannequin with $1000 price tags stuck all over his masculine body tried to pick a fight with _**me**_ when I was trying to save my precious babies from getting ruined on the ground. I courageously bared my teeth at him and he ran with his tails between his legs, but not before stealing some of my intelligent pieces of work."

"**Yeah right**."

"My words are true and deep." Kagome thumped her chest with her fist.

"_**My ass**_.... So what subject do you have next?" Sango.

Kagome glared at Sango for a minute before huffing out:

"I have science. With Kikyo as my partner."


	5. Realization

By: Goose. Egg

**[Goose. Egg's weird thoughts. Best if ignored.]**

...by the way:

**Kagome**, **Sango: **age **16**

**Inuyasha**: age **16** (Youkai: 700... somwhere.)

**Sesshoumaru**: age **17** (Youkai: around 900... or beyond.)

**Bankotsu**:age** 17**

**Miroku**: age **20** xD

_**R E A L I Z A T I O N**_

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Kikyo hissed to her partner, the teacher's pet called Kogame or something. She always looked tomboyish and poor, without a single cent to spare to buy herself some decent jeans. Besides, her "boy target" one of the gorgeous rich transfer guys, Inuyasha is sitting right behind her! She didn't want to seem stupid and humiliated by the fact that she forgot her homework in front of her future boyfriend.

"Kikyo, it indicates my-I mean- our report on plant configuration isn't in the confinements of me, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome closed her eyes, a vein ready to pop on her forehead. '_That pretty boy from before made me drop it. He probably left it in the hallway…_' She groaned, all of her hard work wasted.

"NO. Don't you dare say you lost it. I'm counting on this assignment to raise my average up or else father's not going to give me any money and ground me for a month." Kikyo gave an exasperated sigh and batted her poo-smeared eyelashes. Really, she was actually pretty nice looking under all that make-up.

Inuyasha snorted and Kagome scrunched up her button nose.

Oh gods, why did she have to be in the same group as Kikyo Tachibana? Sure, her family has an ample amount of wealth doesn't mean all she could ever think of is money, guys, make-up (more like face paint), money, clubs, shoes… oh, and did I mention money? People like her have absolutely no thought of pursuing an academic profession in later life.

"Alright, please hand over your assignments from last week." Mr. Myoga smiled expectantly at Kagome.

'_Omigod, what do we do what do we dooo? That Inuyasha Toukai is looking right at me!_' Kikyo flipped her doll-like hair frantically (repetitive movements ease nervousness.)

'_Oh! Maybe we should tell him something like it got burned or something by the people who were bullying Kagome!'_ Kikyo, as always, couldn't have thought of a more brilliant plan.

Kagome sighed. Kikyo was trying to look good. Again.

'_Good thing I transferred here today. Get to sit here as others fret around looking for their due assignments_.' Inuyasha grinned as he witnessed the conversation between the clown faced slut \ and the he-she with the weird glasses. What a hilarious combo. _'Wonder what they would do next…"_

To Kikyo and Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome abruptly stood up, walked over to Mr. Myoga in front of the whole class and bowed respectfully.

"I sincerely apologize that I would not be able to present Kikyo and my report for the science competition next week to you today. Kikyo and with the help of my late night cram school we've been working on a outstanding inquiry that will surely throw the judges off their feet but- regretfully, there will be some difficulty in retrieving back the documents."

'_Hell, the giant mannequin probably used it to wipe his golden ass_.' Kagome narrowed her eyes as she stared at the floor.

Kagome sighed compassionately, to add more drama.

Some classmates turned their head to look at what Kikyo was doing. As soon as she noticed that she had the spotlight on her, she quickly whipped out a hankie and dabbed her eyes. Myoga empathetically nodded his head as approval.

'_Nice escape._' Inuyasha mused as he stared intently at Kagome, who, free of everybody's line of view, gave a victorious smirk.

* * *

"Hmm..? Where's Souta? Oh wait, I think he's in his video room." Kagome threw her schoolbag on her bed.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Sango asked as she slurped on the banana smoothie the Higurashi maids made for her.

"Funny you asked. I have to go to tutor the son of that friend of Father's in half an hour." Kagome frowned. She ripped open a bag of chips and sat next to Sango on the swinging chair on Kagome's balcony. Sango had borrowed some comfy shorts and a t-shirt from Kagome letting her brown high-lighted hair flow over her shoulders.

"Oh. So that's why you still have on your… uhm… _Disguise_." Sango waved her hand to indicate the now strawberry-smoothie covered sweatshirt.

"No, but we'll be going to 'Mystic' tonight. I'll pick you up at 11." Kagome stood up, and fumbled through her drawer trying to find the VIP card for that specific club among twenty others.

Sango glanced over at Kagome's small build and her eyes softened, wondering how such a sweet girl can have such burdens put upon her. Ever since her mother died, his father began to build his company like a workaholic, not noticing his own daughter and son's doubts and loneliness. That lowered Kagome's self-esteem, since she had just hit puberty. She became unsure of herself and lived a double life ever since, only showing the her nice, smart sensitive side to the adults and releasing her wild active feelings while dancing into the night.

Good thing Sango was here for Kagome to express her real feelings to…

"Hey look what I found, Sango! That pervy Miroku's business card! You want it?"

"……"

"**Ow**." Kagome winced as a Winnie-the-Pooh slipper hit her head.

* * *

'_Shiiieeet. I'm late. I'm late_.' Kagome frantically stepped into her other car, a red Benz. She decided not to take the risk of driving her black Mercedes since she always use it to transport her to her clubs. The Toukai brothers were rich, so they must have gone to at least one of the clubs she's gone to.

She quickly slammed the door and ran up the stairs of the estate's front gate.

"Hello. Toukai's residence. How may I help you miss?"

"Ah.. I'm the private tutor that Mr. Toukai hired for one of the young masters." Kagome flashed a business smile.

The servant guard stared at the psycho seeming woman with the crazy hair. But a second look at her car made him change his mind.

"Alright, you may go in. I'll send another person to go with you."

"Thank you." Kagome smirked inside. She knew what the man was thinking. Of course. She just had a catfight with Sango about her choice of guys and now she must look like a nerd psychopath.

She gazed at the towering building in front of her. Yeah. They were rich. Richer than God.

_'Heh. And I thought **I** lived in a huge house.'_

"We're having _**ramen**_ for the old man's birthday dinner!" Inuyasha's veins were popping all over the place.

"How absurd. We are preparing western-styled cuisine for Father's anniversary." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Young Toukai masters, please excuse my interruption. The guest had arrived." A french maid bowed deeply by the entrance followed by Kagome towing her big yellow book bag [Teehee] filled with books [not ramen].

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha separated from each other's tight claw grips.

"Send her in." Sesshoumaru coughed, the thought of humiliating himself in front of a simple maid disturbing him.

"Hello, I'm Kago...me..." Kagome walked in and her limbs froze.

Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws dropped, while Sesshoumaru's eye twitched.

_**'What's she/he doing here?'**_

* * *

You've read it, so _**review**_ it :)


	6. Aggravation

By: Goose. Egg (don't you dare make fun of my name.)

Disclaimer: You know the drill....

_** A G G R A V A T I O N**_ (~ Why won't they let me underline the title?!)

"......."

"......."

"......."

Silence filled the room save for the rustling of the book pages. Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the unwilling student was sitting in the Toukai old-aged library with old oak bookshelves and medieval styled ornamented long tables. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting on opposite ends of the rectangular table, facing each other as Inuyasha sat at one edge of the table. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were currently having a staring contest (Kagome's cheating. Nobody can see through her 2cm thick glasses), arms all aggressively folded. Inuyasha, despite his words, got straight to work when Kagome told him to.

"Hey demon lord, why are _**you**_ here?" Inuyasha suddenly thought.

"I'm supervising you brats." Sesshoumaru sneered, the setting sun's rays hitting his hair, turning his strands of hair into golden threads. Kagome's eye twitched violently, envious of how a _MAN _could have better hair than her.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your daily lives here, but I've got a job to do." Kagome glared sternly at Sesshoumaru and crossed her legs.

"Please, continue." Sesshoumaru smirked and bore holes into Kagome's messy head with his psychic powers.

'_Man, this girl is 10 times more entertaining than that stupid mutt who doesn't even know how to talk back cleverly._' Sesshoumaru mused.

"Inuyasha, you've got questions number 3, 15 and 16 wrong." Kagome said still facing Sesshoumaru.

"Wha-?! How do you know? You haven't seen it!!"

"I did." Kagome rolled her eyes, annoyed. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows, impressed.

Inuyasha grumbled and looked over the answers again closely and averted his eyes shamefully when he saw some teeny miscalculations.

"Keh. Whatever."

Kagome coughed quietly and gallantly stood up from her chair. '_Can't take this tension anymore, I need some space from these d***heads or else I'll suffocate_.'

"Excuse me for just a second, I need to use the lady's room."

"Sure, just don't get lost." Inuyasha muttered with his eyes focused on his notebook, intent on impressing Kagome later with his algebra skills.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome leave with the corner of his eyes, her back straight and proud, to anyone else, she looked like she was born to be a queen- noble and dignified. This girl might have the brains and the fieriness of a lady, but her looks brought her down to a zero. She probably have the best grades in the whole school before he came to Takaya High and stole her throne. He doesn't care either way. She was just a human female, and out of his range. '_Makes a good toy to past the time however._'

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as he leaned back on his cushioned armchair, relaxed, the quiet whooshes of the spring breeze soothing him.

******************************************************************

"Jerk, bastard, fuckin' prickly son of a bitch..." Kagome spit out every single cuss word she knew venomously at a nearby Greek statue of a 'perfectly shaped' man in the never-ending red hallway of the Toukai mansion. After another 5 minutes of dissing the make-believe statue of Sesshoumaru Kagome glanced at her watch. 5:42 pm. _'Hmm... Guess it's time to go back.'_

Kagome turned left into a large corridor, and continued straight ahead until she saw a forked pathway and proceeded to the right hallway which was filled with paintings of perhaps the Toukai ancestors. She spent a few seconds admiring the family tree's silver hair. Kagome galloped past the some french maids giggling about God-knows-what (maybe her) and two-stepped up the stairs to the third story. Kagome thought for a minute and hurried back down the stairs. The library was on the second story right? She went past the washroom (she didn't need it after all), strolled past a dim lighted living room on the second floor and proceeded to walk into what she thought was the main hallway where the library was located. Kagome halted abruptly.

"....." The nude statue stared back accusingly at her blank face.

"SHIIIIEEETT~~!!!"

She was lost.

******************************************************************

"Yo shit-face, where's the girl?"Inuyasha suddenly popped his tired head out of the history textbook just as he finished the last question Kagome had assigned him.

"....." The said man just narrowed his eyes threateningly and never raised his head from the book in his hands, speaking to Inuyasha was not worth his time.

"Maybe she got caught in one of those bear-traps you always lay out for me." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, looking at the giant grandfather clock.

"How about you take a rest and look for her?" Sesshoumaru snapped. Man, what does it take to shut one annoying brother up...?!

Inuyasha opened his mouth, ready to retort back but stiffened when he caught the look Sesshoumaru threw him. It's kind of sad that Sesshoumaru also inherited Mr. Toukai's frightening _**talk**-**back**-**and**-**prepare**-**to**-**be**-**boiled **_look, leaving no opportunity to talk back.

Inuyasha huffed and stood up roughly, knocking over his chair purposely to express his distaste at Sesshoumaru. Despite his appearance, he had a strong sense of responsibility. He brushed the cobwebs from his black t-shirt and patted his unruly hair down before flashing the finger swiftly at Sesshoumaru's head as he backed out of the large room. Good thing Sesshoumaru didn't have eyes in the back of his head.

******************************************************************

'_Why the fuckin' hell did I even listen to him?!_' Inuyasha huffed.

As much as he hated his brother, he respected him even more (but of course he isn't ever going to admit that, not even over his dead body). Inuyasha has all the best looks, charm, and money, but no matter what he does, Sesshoumaru always beat him. When they were young, Inuyasha got the city championship for kendo in Tokyo, Sesshoumaru received the national trophy for his kendo skills. When Inuyasha got praised by his teacher for being outgoing and social in school, Sesshoumaru got the compliments of the biggest negotiators for having the tongue of a lawyer. That's why this time Inuyasha took advantage of the 'Toudai tutor' to study and perhaps get marks good enough to even compare with Sesshoumaru's.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. He suddenly remember his task.

Inuyasha, being as lazy as he is, didn't even bother to look for Higa-Hagu-Hihi-whatever-her-name-was personally. He strode right into the security quarters on the farthest room of the the east wing of the estate where the hidden cameras were displayed to the guards on duty. The officers inside were blubbering frantically, fluttering around trying to tidy themselves in front of the young master.

"Good afternoon, sir!" A chorus rang out.

Inuyasha ignored them. His amber eyes quickly scanned the rows and columns of little computers stacked on top of each other, trying to find his private tutor. His eyes drew slowly to the contrasting big black blob of "**I'm a nerd, hear me rAwR**" geekiness currently hopping around the hallway anxiously, biting her nails and pulling out the tangled fur on her head like a trapped rabid bear.

"Mission accomplished. I've located the prey, _sir_." Inuyasha said to himself quietly as his eyebrow raised amusingly.

*****************************************************************

'_What should I do? What should I DOOO?!_' Kagome wrung her hands in the air. She had a bad habit of hyperventilating whenever she doesn't know what she's doing.

"Urgh! Where are those faggy maids when you need them?!" Out of frustration, Kagome's leg flew out and whacked the side of a small table. The tall elegant orchid-filled vase on top titter-tottered.

"...**!!!!**" Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she reached out her hand and her body flew over in slow motion in an attempt to grab the antique from falling to a painful death.

'**Dooloodooloo**- **_CRASH_**-- _plingplingpling_'

"... _ooo_." Kagome's whole face scrunched up in guilt as her body recoiled instinctively in a split second from the dangerous pieces of broken porcelain flying up from the ground. She winced sympathetically and bowed respectfully in front of the remains of Orchid Vase-- **_AND SPRINTED_**.

But just as she turned the first corner next to the crime scene, her face bang-smushed up against some wall in the middle of the hallway and she rebounded back onto the floor on her butt. Her glasses instantly got knocked off her nose.

"**OW**. What do you store in your brain, doof? **DICTIONARY BRICKS?!!**" The wall came out as a man rubbing his chest.

* * *

**Dooloo**: The titter tottering

**Pling Pling**: The pieces flying out

I'm sorry I took so much time writing this chap. It's back to school so WORK WORK WORK. TToTT

-Goose Egg

....

Oh yeah, I forgot-- **YOU'VE READ IT, SO REVEIW IT DARLINGS~~!!**


	7. Petrification

Disclaimer: Well, only the plot is mine... xD

* * *

**P E T R I F I C A T I O N**

There was a painful _'thud'_ as Kagome rebounded off the hard mass of matter and landed on her buttocks. She groaned and flopped on her back, unwilling to move an inch, feeling like she's been tazered or something.

"EEY!! Watch where ya goin', retard!! You could've given me a bruise!" A rough irritated voice came up from in front of her.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly--- and shut her eyes forcefully. Her glasses weren't there! What if somebody saw her unnatural blue eyes...?! _'Wargh!! I knew I should've worn contacts too!_'

Inuyasha switched his view from the _**'Hit and Run**_' crime scene to the girl just at his feet. And his lips went down disapprovingly and obviously disgusted at the distorted face on the young woman. Sweat poured down from face and neck in salty dirty waterfalls and her bangs frizzed up like limp instant noodles from all movement (and also from her previous cat fight with Sango). And if she could ever be more disgracefully ugly, her whole face had scrunched up like a_** constipated pug**_ from all the force of shutting her eyelids protectively.

Kagome started to frantically pat the area around her body to feel for her glasses. And as soon as she did, she swipped them up from the floor, not even noticing that they've been cracked. Driven by happiness, she cracked a goofy smile, sweat slithering down her face and neck and thumped her chest roughly Tarzan-style. Not even noticing the horrified man sticking himself as far from her as possible.

"**UH** hu _HUUH_!!" Kagome giggled and picked herself up, started down the hall, bumping into things left and right like a drunkard.

"**Ew.**" Inuyasha managed to squeak out.

***************************************************************

"Aw gross! Fuck! Why the hell did I have to see that?! Oh man, I need to see some real chicks tonight or I'll have nightmares the entire week!" Inuyasha downed his glass of brandy quickly and slammed the ice filled delicate glass on the marble floor next to the hot-tub, cracking the custom made antique from France. He still couldn't get the young lady's face out of his mind, and it's terrifying him.

The two Toukai brothers were in their indoor 'green house pool' in the evening at the large estate. The setting sun created a soothing atmosphere as the Toukai brothers nestled in their separate huge hot-tubs.

"Hmph. So I guess her face really was indecently cursed in appearance so much that you can't even spare her a glance in the corner of your eye?" Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru even bothered to inject some of his beautiful voice into his little brother's immature ramble. His head leaned back on a cushion in his seat and his eyes closed. His white iTouch earphones dangled from his ears.

"Yeah. Pretty much it." Inuyasha huffed and kicked his companion next to him in the hot-tub awake from his nap.

"Open your friggin' eyes, Kouga!!!" Inuyasha whacked the brown-haired and tanned man in the face with a nearby magazine.

"HUNH? Wha-?! Food?!"

"No. But there is a question for you titled: What the fuck is your fat ass doing here." Sesshoumaru sighed. They didn't mind Kouga being with them all too much since he's been their childhood friend since God knows when. Kouga's father was the ex-CEO of Toukai Corps, and now he's retired since they have more than enough money to spend for 100 (luxurious) lifetimes.

"Eh? But I thought you guys were about to go to that club that just opened last week or so. I think it's called 'mystery' or something." Kouga shrugged sluggishly and whipped his head around, trying to find a nearby maid to flirt with.

"_Mystic._" Sesshoumaru corrected the usually alert man and stood up from his place in the swirling waves of hot water, quickly whipping his hair into a loose ponytail with the band from his wrist. He stepped out of the tub elegantly and waltzed into the change rooms (one for each brother). He disliked the feel of wet plastic fabric sticking to his lower body. Guess it was time to custom order some special things for his princely self.

"Yeah, what I said. I wanna go. The more the merrier right?" Kouga scratched his chest mindlessly, his face flushed red from the heat radiating off the surface of the evaporating waters surrounding him.

"Sure. Who cares. I'm just going there to hook up some decent girls... _'sniff'_... _OH GOD_, YOUR BREATH **_STINKS_**." Inuyasha fanned the magazine he was currently reading around his sensitive nose.

"It ain't me. Look at the creep behind you!"

"Oops. My bad." Another voice popped up.

***************************************************************

"AH HAHAHA HEHEHEHE-- ow." The young violet-eyed man's laugh was interrupted when an UBO (Unidentified Blunt Object) hit the back of his head.

"What's wrong with our house security these days? Can't even keep out a bunch of immature fools." Inuyasha grumbled and sat back on his leather seat, his gold chain sliding across his collarbone. He had quickly changed into a simple white wife-beater and black baggy jeans with a long-sleeved wool sweater wrapped around his waist.

"Wow, what did you eat Miroku? Your gas smelled like... I dunno... hell!" Kouga chuckled from beside Inuyasha as he fixed himself a drink from the installed bar inside the one of the several limos that the Toukais own. He gulped down the icy cold whiskey, and accidentally spilled some on his black buckled jacket. He grabbed the silk curtains and rubbed it on his chest frivolously.

"Oh c'mon, leave the drinking until we go in." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kouga, who was currently greedily tasting all of the different alcohols in the limo.

"My bad, can't wait." Laughed Kouga.

"Miroku, will you please stop humming to yourself next to my ear? It's irritating." Sesshoumaru crossed his black clothed legs and folded his arms nonchalantly. He had on a black dress shirt and an elegant pearl-white vest. His milky white skin and collarbone can be seen through the unbuttoned shirt.

"Hey, that's mean! It just so happens that the place we're going to is one of my collections. So be careful or you'll get kicked out." Miroku pouted. He had just recently received the club 'Phoenix' from his Dad as a birthday present.

Sesshoumaru's hand struck out and grabbed Miroku's violet turtle-necked collar and dug in his longer-than-average nails.

Miroku grinned and sweat-dropped.

"Umm... sirs, we've arrived." The capped driver's voice came over the communication box, which quickly interrupted the fight that was about to heat up between the men.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes one last time at Miroku and stepped out of the limo, as the driver opened the door for them. Inuyasha jumped out after him and Kouga and Miroku followed one by one.

********************

"Good evening boss!" The security men bowed down and allowed the four in through the rope-blocked entrance way. The girl working behind the check-out guest counter gawked at the godly men until she got scolded for not doing her job properly.

As soon as they opened the huge glass doors, a remix song of 'Come' struck at them, their ears almost frying off.

The 'Flashy Four' strolled in like they owned the place. Miroku grinned and nodded his head at a group of squealing women by a table, strolling over to hook up with the prettiest of the bunch. Kouga just sprinted to the bar in the back of the club, grabbing and pulling Inuyasha with him. Sesshoumaru, the loner he is, ordered a Vodka at the other twin bar at the other side of the room opposite to the stupid duo (Kouga and Inuyasha) who were currently attracting a hell lot of attention with their loud drinking contest.

Sesshoumaru relaxed on his leather stool and propped his elbow on the marble counter top, swiveling his eyes around the club critically, swirling his glass around, the clinking sound of the ice drowned by the upbeat but smooth music that blared from the undetected stereos around the large ceiling-raised room of the three storied building. White and blue spot lights flashed and waltzed randomly over the moving bodies in the middle by the huge runaway stage. A fragrant white mist swirled around below their feet.

Suddenly a image of the geeky tutor popped up in Sesshoumaru's mind, and he wondered amusingly at the thought of that down-to-Earth bumpkin girl in this place. '_She would probably freeze and huddle in a far corner._'

Sesshoumaru gulped down his second shot of vodka looked past the dancing mob of scandalous women and expensively clad men swaying seductively in their own little world. And for a split second, the crowd of people miraculously parted just a few centimeters apart like the red sea, leaving a gap big enough to see the other bar where Kouga and Inuyasha were at.

Sesshoumaru's face frooze and his eyes locked on the beautiful set of icy blue eyes staring back at him.

* * *

**Goose**: "Lessee... 'swirling amber eyes... sapphire ..'" [_**Type type type typetype typetype**_]

**Every other SessKag fanfic writer**: "HEY. DON'T COPY ME!!!"

**Goose**: ... =.=

* * *


	8. Encounter

Hey look! [0] is my new signature xDD see? Doesn't it look like a goose egg? 00000

......

Ah. I'm sorry. Please ignore 's weird thoughts and continue with the story. :)

* * *

**_E N C O U N T E R_**

___________________________

"HEY!! **Cheater**!! You let like two-thirds of your beer spill out!"

"You fuckin' mutt! Your eyes are screwed man! Don't wrongly accuse an innocent man!"

"_Awww-**right~**_! Eighth mug!"

"What?! That was obviously my tenth!"

"**LIAR**."

Kagome smirked pitifully at a group of boys chugging down their beers relentlessly. Rich assed daddy's boys with nothing to do except draw unwanted attention at their idiotic acts. She bent her head over, letting her bangs cover most of her face. She wasn't in the mood to be picked up right now.

Kagome had just driven her and Sango from her house, where Sango was supposedly to be staying in and being grounded. Kagome had to retrieve Sango from her bedroom window (they did the old sheet-rope trick with her balcony). Right now Sango had wondered off, saying she saw the perverted guy from Phoenix 'Miroku-hentai' and went to follow him to 'teach him a lesson'. Sango had clumped away in her pair of black leather pumped boots, her toned body easily detected through her tight orange halter-top and white skinny jeans.

Kagome eyed the the large room admiringly. 'Mystic' was definitely one of the best clubs she's ever been too. Not the best though. She twirled around on her high stool, looking for a space to squeeze into and blend in with the dancing blob of people. Kagome narrowed her eyes when she saw a flash of white... Something that looked suspiciously similar to the Ass King's hair.

Kagome stared straight at the white blur through all the flashing lights and misty air, never averting her gaze.

Yup. There was no mistaking it. There wasn't anyone else she ever saw who had hair as beautiful and white as his, not even his brother. Kagome used her eyes to bore a hole in the crowd and saw His Highness sitting tall and proud on his stool throne, wearing an expensive bachelor outfit like usual. Kagome kept on staring at him subconsciously.

To her shock, Sesshoumaru looked straight back at her. Kagome quickly swerved back around on her stool and avoided the eye contact just in time when the space drew back in through the bodies on the dance floor.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

Sesshoumaru was captivated by the blue eyes twinkling back at him, like a pair of twin stars shining only for him. But what made his heart skip an unregulated pulse was her face- like an angel's, with the most perfect skin and texture, unlike any other ordinary super-model or actress Inuyasha always invites to his parties. He wanted to stare at those fiery icicles forever but to his distress, it only for a split second- not enough to quench his thirst of curiosity. He silently swore at the people blocking his view.

As if possessed, his body stood up began to push forcefully through the dancing crowd of people. His charm was a curse to him, for when he stood up, all the girls drew to him like bees to the honey jackpot. He easily pushed them off, but that made him the center of all the attention. Some girls even grinned sluttily as they stuck to his arms, back, waist and Sesshoumaru reacted by pushing them off violently.

'**_Disgustingly masochistic._**' Sesshoumaru sighed, frustrated and grossed out.

Sesshoumaru quickly stepped out of the hot sweaty clump of bodies, almost suffocated. He elegantly plopped down on an empty stool and inhaled, his face as passive as always, without a hit of discomfort when his insides are already churning from all the different stenches of heavy perfume and perspiration. His clothes were unruly from all the pulling and grabbing of the clawed-bitches.

Suddenly a white slender feminine hand popped out of nowhere, clasping a patterned crystal glass of iced Tanquery. Sesshoumaru turned his head quickly to his right to find the same blue-eyed girl he was just gazing at smiling softly at him, sympathy and pity written all over her face. She had watched the entire 'rape scene'.

Sesshoumaru took one look and knew she was different from all the other whores who just came here to hook up rich men. This young lass was sophisticated yet seductive. She was charmingly beautiful with her off-the shoulder white silk dress and her hair half tied up, the remaining strands hanging over the front of her chest. And her legs... oh, they were godly. Milky smooth and slender like a super-model's. Her small dainty feet were equipped with diamond embedded open-toe high-heeled Gucci shoes.

She raised the glass again in an inviting gesture, motioning him to take it. Sesshoumaru snapped out of his view of her hourglass body raised his eyebrow. '_Is she trying to flirt with me?_' he thought, amused and took the glass from her hands carefully, purposely overlapping his hand over her fingers.

Sesshoumaru was surprised when the girl retrieved her hand quickly from the glass ordered another drink for herself, and didn't look at him in the eyes. Sesshoumaru was disturbed. He didn't like the feeling of being ignored. His hand reached out.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

Kagome started when a large clawed hand gently patted her forearm and stopped her hand from flagging a bartender. Sesshoumaru raised his other hand and quickly ordered another Tanquery. He placed it on the counter in front of Kagome and waved his hand a bit to tell her to drink.

Kagome raised her eyebrow slightly and smirked. '_What a gentleman he is, doesn't want to owe a lady a single thing._'

She grabbed the slender glass of light blue alcohol, tipped her head up and downed it in three quick gulps. Sesshoumaru watched with his eyes widened, impressed. [A/N: I'm sorry I'm not promoting underage drinking...] Kagome's eyes narrowed a little from the sudden large amount of alcohol intake and she hovered the glass above her lips to catch any remaining droplets. She can see Sesshoumaru watching her, his elbow propped up on the back of his stool lazily from the corner of her eye.

Kagome slipped a lace hanky out of her white black leather purse, dabbed her lips, absorbing any wandering drops of liquid off. She folded the handkerchief and slid it under Sesshoumaru's glass of Tanquery. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her every move.

'_Time to escape_.' To Sesshoumaru's surprise, Kagome swiftly picked up her purse from the table and stepped down from her high stool. She stopped beside Sesshoumaru just as she walked past his seat and whispered something by his ear.

"_**Arigatou**_."

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

A waft of lavender and vanilla swept over the tip of Sesshoumaru's nose as a few silky crow-black locks brushed over against his cheeks. He was bounded to the chair for a few seconds before he could register the fact that the girl was leaving. He turned around and stood up abruptly, fumbling to chase after her and knocked over his glass in the process, spilling its contents all over the table top and his pant legs. Sesshoumaru clicked his tongue in frustration as he tried to weave through the crowd in front of the entrance.

But he didn't make it in time. All that was left of that girl was the resounding '_zwoosh_' of a sleek black car as it headed down the main road brightened by the club's flashing outdoor spotlights.

Sesshoumaru groaned quietly when he snapped back to reality. He did not like the feel of icy cold alcohol on his legs and worse, he felt like a total moron, being affected by a mere girl he's never even talked to.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

Kagome adjusted her rear-view mirror and grinned. She could still see the tall rigid silhouette of Sesshoumaru standing on the red velvet carpet by the club entrance, his hair as beautiful as always swaying in the night breeze shining silvery gold in the lights. It was like deja vu...

"History always repeats itself, isn't that so Banky?" She whispered to no one in particular and giggled. Her eyes sudddenly widened. She got the feeling she forgot something.

"....."

Kagome abruptly banged her head on the steering wheel and prayed to God.

'_Don't let Sango kill this pretty little ditcher here_.'

************************************************************

With a girl on each arm, Miroku was having the time of his life as he cheered on Kouga and Inuyasha as they did the DDR drunkishly in the seperate video and theatre room in the club installed just for Miroku's friends. He suddenly gagged. Uh oh. Miroku quickly sprinted to the washroom and did his business. A toilet flush was heard and the tap went on. He took a break and went outside, his vision swirling a little, with little playboy bunnies hopping around his head.

Miroku shook his head like a rabid dog, trying to restart and clear his senses. He spotted a flash of silver and squinted. '_Who's that?... Is it who I think it is...??_'

"Hey Stone-Man, what were you looking for just now?" Miroku patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder and hopped in front of him, grinning mischievously and raised his eyebrows Joker-style.

"Just a blue-eyed pet toy." Sesshoumaru absentmindedly said while sizzling little holes into Miroku's hand with his glare.

"**_Whoa_**. Is it female? Long black hair? Descendant of Aphrodite...?!" Miroku quickly drew back his hand and rubbed it gently, for a second there he really thought Sesshoumaru would fry his hand off.

"...." There was an awkward pause between the two boys. Miroku's face lit up as Sesshoumaru hesitantly nodded his head in agreement.

"HA_HAH_! Then you probably met the '**Queen**' tonight, my lucky friend!"

* * *

HAHAH! IT'S ACTUALLY THE DEVIL YOU SAW, FLUFFY-SAMA!!

By the way, if the events happening in this chapter didn't satisfy you, feel free to give me any suggestions to change it. I can edit any of my chaps anytime ^^.

- Goose. Egg

[0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0] [0]


	9. Entrapment

**The nightclub Queen of Seduction, born to deceive men. An obedient, geeky private tutor hired to teach a lesson or two to the Toukai brothers. One thing that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't know is that they're the same person....**

RECAP:

In Chapter 8, _Encounter_:

_____________________________________________________________

_"Whoa. Is it female? Long black hair? Descendant of Aphrodite...?!" Miroku quickly drew back his hand and rubbed it gently, for a second there he really thought Sesshoumaru would fry his hand off._

_"...." There was an awkward pause between the two boys. Miroku's face lit up as Sesshoumaru hesitantly nodded his head in agreement._

_"HA_HAH_! Then you probably met the 'Queen' tonight, my lucky friend!"_

_____________________________________________________________

_:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:_

**_E N T R A P M E N T_**

_:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:_

Sesshoumaru fingered the intricate vine-shaped gold-threaded embroideries on the handkerchief and sighed, leaning back as far as possible on his wooden chair. His silver tresses flowed out like a silver waterfall from his head and dangled in the air. He propped up his elbows on the smooth back of chair and closed his eyes.

He opened them again and for the billionth time, stared at the feminine silk thing on his lap. It was all that was left of the blue-eyed girl he had met at the club yesterday night.

********FLASH BACK********

_"Ufufufu~! You met the Queen, the Queen...!" Miroku sang out and pranced around Sesshoumaru in circles._

_"Stop it." Sesshoumaru snapped at Miroku. His dancing was making him uncomfortably dizzy._

_"Ooohh...?? It seems like our genius friend here doesn't know who she is! Such a shame... She's infamous among us clubbers...!!" Miroku stuck his face in at Sesshoumaru at a safe but close distance and wiggled his eyebrows. He started snickering and giggling like crazy, once in a while flashing the I-Know-Something-You-DON'T look at Sesshoumaru._

_"Cease your goddamn blubbering and get on with it!" Sesshoumaru hissed through clenched teeth. This time, it was meaningless to feign ignorance. Miroku grinned so wide it made the stoic man cringe with regret._

_"The 'Queen' is a nickname for her since no one knows her real name. And for some reason, nobody can uncover her identity. She's the_charmer_, the temptress, the__divine goddess of the night life__!!!" Miroku looked toward the starry sky with glittering eyes, clasping his two hands together in prayer._

_"...." Sesshoumaru eyed him skeptically._

_"Hey, at least nod! I can't handle this cruel mistreatment! I ain't lying~~ She's really evil! She charms the men like a vixen and once she has their pure little hearts in the palm of her hand, she SQUASHES THEM." Miroku's eyes grew big, like the storyteller at campfires reciting tales of man-eating ogres, spell-binding hags, and headless cashier men._

_"How should I know if I can trust your simple-minded words...?" Sesshoumaru sneered sarcastically. Miroku paused for a minute in his personal dramatic act and stared at Sesshoumaru for a thoughtful moment._

_"Cuz I've stalked her before."_

_"………"_

**_XXXXXXXXX Later, at the Toukai Mansion XXXXXXXXXX_**

_"Clean this, and send it back to my room immediately after it's been washed carefully." Sesshoumaru barked out his monotonous order at the maid standing obediently by the large entrance. The maid bowed low and retreated quickly._

_Sesshoumaru turned around and unbuttoned his casual white vest. He suddenly thought of something and ran out of his bedroom._

_"Never mind. Give me it now." Sesshoumaru sternly commanded. The young brunette abruptly jumped, startled and caused the silver tray with the handkerchief on it to clatter on the ground. Sesshoumaru strode over in large steps and swiped up the piece of fabric gingerly- but not before giving the maid a bone-chilling glare._

_After the young maid quickly scurried away, Sesshoumaru gently patted the handkerchief of any dust and held it up to his nose. He could smell that soft scent of lavender vanilla that he liked so much. It wasn't overly sweet, but enough to enchant you with its raw elegance. A barely detected tinge of bittersweet alcohol wafted around his nose._

_It would be just a simple elaborate hankie without a meaning if the maid were to wash the remnants of that girl away..._

**************Flashed **_BACK_******************

Sesshoumaru bit the inside of his lip, frustrated at the thought that he's even thinking about a girl who he's never actually talked to. He inspected the delicate tea-green silky cloth closely for any sign of identification of the girl. But there was nothing. No initials, no letters, no numbers. Sesshoumaru folded it loosely and placed it in the bottom drawer of his night table that was sitting next to his chair. He was careful not to stretch any of the material, afraid that any rough contact would ruin the fine woven fabric.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the digital alarm clock: 8:30 AM. School time.

'_It's going to hard meeting her again. According to what the Pervert said_.' Despite his attempt in forgetting her for even a second...

What followed that somewhat helpless thought was a long sigh that seemed to last an hour. The chair 'clacked' as Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out of his room.

*******************Takaya High**********************

Kagome expertly balanced the tall stack of binders in her arms and wedged her toes in the handles of the huge glass doors of Takaya High Library. Kagome grunted as she heaved the door open and sprinted in before it closed on her, her books teeter-tottering on top of each other.

"_Safe_!" Kagome did a little jig and searched around for a quiet and isolated place to study for her oncoming exam.

The large ceiling of the modern styled library was awe-inspiring. The walls were glass, giving people a perfect view of the long three-story drop down. Long rows of thin computer screens lined up one wall and there was a business styled conference room behind one the several glass paneled doors leading to different study pods. But what Kagome loved the most were the bookshelves. Thin white painted metal shelves reached up toward the ceiling in rows of 4 and each side had a little 'rolling ladder' (the ones that they used in old times to reach higher shelves).

Kagome suddenly grinned and walked up on one of the white oak ladders in the chemistry section and perched on the highest step. From here she can see everything that's going on in the library AND also have perfect access to all the rarely used science books.

Kagome slapped her messy bed hair in a quick ponytail and was about to pick out a book when she heard a groan. She froze and glanced left and right through her thick glasses.

"_~Ooohh~...._" Kagome's ears perked up. Those were definitely the pained cries of a nerd who's forgot their needed textbook! She knew it all too familiarly, since she always reacted like that when she forgot her math textbook day after day (she didn't need it that much anyways, since she memorized almost everything there is to know).

Kagome pounced down the ladder as fast as she can and grabbed all of her available textbooks and soared to the rescue.

"Are you okay?! Is there something you don't understand? Did you forget your homework? I'll let you copy min---" She ran too quickly and barely missed the hard shelve just as she swerved left at a sharp corner into the History section of the library. Her books rocketed off her arms as she tripped a little over a hot pink sling bag and landed near some black pumped feet.

'_Hey, Sango has the exact same shoes! So she really DID wait for me today after school!_'

"Hmm? What's this? A little dog came." The black haired girl whipped her head around and snapped at Kagome.

"_Oh_." Kagome slumped her body sluggishly, dejected that it was in fact not a nerdy kindred spirit to befriend, but the school slut and her disciple making out. Inuyasha turned around and averted his eyes. He didn't like the thought of that bitch reminding him of that horrific and disgracing scene he had witnessed yesterday at his house.

"What? You disturb our perfect atmosphere and don't even apologize? What lousy upbringing for an heiress." Kikyo flipped her hair, purposely letting some of her _so-believed_ 'sweet-smelling' hair fall near Inuyasha's face. The corner of Inuyasha's nose twitched uncomfortably.

Kagome just looked at the weird and compromising couple in front of her with a placid 'oh-I-see' face. '_Sango really can't forgive me for yesterday huh…_'

"Oh, Toukai-kun~ I saw you last night at 'Mystic'. I couldn't talk to you though- the boys just couldn't let me go." Kikyo trailed her red manicured nails down the front of Inuyasha's t-shirt chest and smiled gently at him. She seems to be hell-bent on getting Inuyasha as her boy. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind that much, and grinned at Kikyo.

'I'm not surprised to know that she got gang-banged by thugs. Probably willingly.' Kagome turned around slowly and as her back faced toward the lustful couple, she sneered.

*******************Toukai Estate*********************

For the next several days all Sesshoumaru could do in his past time was think about the 'Blue-eyed Girl' and go to '_Mystic_' almost every night in the rare chance of meeting up with that girl again. Inuyasha seemed to notice Sesshoumaru's odd behavior lately and questioned him why he was going to '_Mystic_' 7 times per week.

"Mother, I'm going out." Sesshoumaru knocked on the open door of the huge master bed-room of his parents. Well, father and stepmother's. When his mother died giving birth to him his father immediately married a beautiful, gentle and pure human to replace that empty role of Sesshoumaru's mother as soon as he can. Sesshoumaru appreciated her love wholesomely, even if she gave birth to his oh-so-annoying half brother. After no response, Sesshoumaru assumed she had taken a nap (her body was very sickly after the birth of Inuyasha).

"Oi, where're you goin' these nights?" Inuyasha slid in front of him and stopped Sesshoumaru just as he was about to descend down the stairs.

"It's strictly none of your business. Tend to Mother when she wakes and tell her to drink some broth." Sesshoumaru risked to have his little brother know about his futile shots at meeting up with another woman. And besides, Inuyasha'll definitely be a burden to his mission with his spoilt complaints and reckless ways.

"Sooo... Where you goin'?" Inuyasha continued to pester him.

"Shut it. You're too young to know." Sesshoumaru gingerly side-stepped him.

"WHA-?! You're just a few hundred years older than me, last time I checked~~!!!" Poor kid. His brother paid no heed to him as he flipped open his cell phone for the driver.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O: **Later....**:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

Sesshoumaru looked around, seemingly ignorant and aloof. But inside a feeling of desperation was brewing...

Sesshoumaru couldn't take the loud music anymore and his head grew dizzy from all the searching within the hot sweaty bodies on the dance floor. He preferred the jazzy style to hang out in. He decided to give up just for tonight even though he knew that 'She' was likely to be in one of those crowded bars.

'_Why do I even bother to find her anyways…_'

Sesshoumaru's chauffeur drove him to one of his well-like bars, '_Eldridge_'. He strolled into the high arched corridors into a wide dimly lighted room with old classical music playing on an old recorder.

'_I'm just attracted to her. It'll be over before I know it._'

"The usual." Sesshoumaru tapped the polished western styled oak table. The bartender nodded and dipped in a low bow. Just a few seconds later, a wine bottle holder and a tall crystal glass appeared in front of Sesshoumaru. He grabbed the glass and continuously poured himself glass after glass of the rich grape wine until his view was hazy.

'_That's right. It's just attraction. What am I getting afraid of…?_'

"Getting a hangover the old-fashioned way?" A melodic sound rang out near his ear. Out of the corner of Sesshoumaru's blurry vision he could see the silhouette of a young woman's hourglass body. He didn't bother to raise his view any higher. It was a waste of energy and time.

'_It's all just a waste of time and energy…_'

"Is it about a woman?" There was a hint of mischief in her voice, taunting him even though she herself was a lady.

"...." Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

"I'---ll take that as a no then." There was an awkward pause after that somewhat sarcastic remark.

Sesshoumaru must be drunk enough to be imagining that sweet scent of 'That Woman' wafting right underneath his nose right now. Nevertheless, he still used some of his precious energy to lift his head up to see who his short chat partner was. His mouth parted slightly and his hazy eyes blinked.

'**_It's her_**_._'

But there was no mistaking that black ebony hair and shining twin blue stars embedded in satin ivory skin. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the 'Queen' glanced at her Cartier watch and stood up, grabbing her black leather purse and smoothed down her black and white polka-dotted casual dress.

Everything was moving so fast that Sesshoumaru wasn't even able to register that this wasn't a dream or a illusion. But when she faced her back toward him, her long wavy hair bouncing behind her, taunting him... He snapped back to clear reality, his blurred eyes coming back to life.

"...!!!" Sesshoumaru clenched his jaws, trying to hide his pain as he stood up quickly and banged his knees into the low ledge of the counter as a result.

He looked up again just in time to see her leave the huge glass and oak doors, her heels clacking on the marble floor elegantly. "Feels rather like déjà vu." Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath.

Sesshoumaru bounded out the entrance doors and into the parking lot surrounded by cherry trees still blossoming from their season. His shoulders slumped slightly as he saw the retreating form of the sleek black car he tried to follow the other night ease out of its parking area with the girl he had tried to find all this week inside of it. So close but so far.... Sesshoumaru was just about to give up when he saw that the car halted a little near the main street out of the corner of his eye as he slowly turned to walk back in. It looked like she was trying to find something in her purse.

'_I'll never do this again in my life._' Sesshoumaru clenched his fist and whirled around.

"_Hey_, wait!" The silver haired man speed-walked to her car, wrenched open the passenger seat and slid in, slamming the door just as he swiftly tucked in his long legs.

Kagome stared at him with saucer eyes and scrunched up her eyebrows questionably.

"Drive me to my house. My phone's out of battery so I can't call our driver." Sesshoumaru coughed slightly and looked straight at her commandingly.

* * *


	10. Irony

**Split and Torn: Chapter 10**

**_- Goose Egg [0]_**

_Recap:_

_Sesshoumaru bounded out the entrance doors and into the parking lot surrounded by bare cherry trees. His shoulders slumped slightly as he saw the retreating form of the sleek black car he tried to follow the other night ease out of its parking area with the girl he had tried to find all this week inside of it. So close but so far.... Sesshoumaru was just about to give up when he saw that the car halted a little near the main street out of the corner of his eye as he slowly turned to walk back in. It looked like she was trying to find something in her purse._

_'I'll never do this again in my life.' Sesshoumaru clenched his fist and whirled around._

_"Hey, wait!" The silver haired man speed-walked to her car, wrenched open the passenger seat and slid in, slamming the door just as he swiftly tucked in his long legs._

_Kagome stared at him with saucer eyes and scrunched up her eyebrows questionably._

_"Drive me to my house. My phone's out of battery so I can't call our driver." Sesshoumaru coughed slightly and looked straight at her commandingly._

_

* * *

_

**_I R O N Y_**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru noted that this was the first time he ever heard her voice clearly. It didn't match her innocent appearance at all- it was silky and exotic… and a bit husky.

"Drive me to my house- please." Sesshoumaru tried again and hesitated to make out the last word. He avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"What if I say no?" Kagome looked at him with her head tilted in a taunting fashion, threatening him to make up a worthy excuse.

"I understand that it is...very inconsiderate of a gentleman to ask such a favor from an unacquainted person, nevertheless a lady." Sesshoumaru tried hard. He did. His inhumanely handsome face stayed stoic despite the streams of cold, nervous sweat trickling down his back. '_Good Lord, what the hell am I doing?_' Sesshoumaru knew very well that this shall go into his long history as "The Most Embarrassing Moment of This Sesshoumaru's Life".

Sesshoumaru patiently waited for an answer.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows slightly despite the temptation to crudely burst with laughter in his usually stuck-up face. What, did he fall in love with her or something? To make him go to such lengths as to bother her like this. There was an uncomfortable silence and Kagome huffed and turned back to her steering wheel when she noticed no change in Sesshoumaru's facial expression. Kagome suddenly remembered the clutter of tall beer glasses near him when she met up with him in the bar...

Sesshoumaru subconsciously stared at Kagome through the corner of his eye. A small but refined button nose, high cheekbones, shiny and plump pale lips and the bluest doe-like eyes outlined with long black eyelashes that fanned onto her cheeks like feathers whenever she blinked (Sesshoumaru's fingers itched to touch them). She looked harmless. At least that's what Sesshoumaru thought.

"Sooo... Where do you live?" Kagome started the engine and faced Sesshoumaru. Well, the back of his head. He had quickly turned around so that Kagome won't know he was staring at her.

"Clover Avenue." Sesshoumaru replied gruffly, as aloof as always.

"Where on Clover? Please be more specific." Kagome stared into his eyes in the reflection of the dark UV ray-proof windows.

"Anywhere on the whole road."

'...**_Hunh_?**' Ah. Now she remembers. That explains why the Toukai's black metal caged gate seemed to go on forever and ever in the distance with only a few reinforced doors here and there to allow easy access in for the habitants. The first time she drove there it took her ten minutes just to find the main entrance in.

With a look of defeat, Kagome averted her eyes forward onto the road and pressed on the gas.

* * *

"I think we're here." Kagome braked on the dark road facing the tall buildings of Toukai's lair. From below, the towering western-styled structure really looked like a haunted mansion at midnight.

"... I'm much obliged." Sesshoumaru's head snapped up a little, back from his drunken daydream. His movements were smooth as he clicked open the passenger door and slowly stood up, as if possessed. '_Ask her ask her ask her ask her ASK HER._'

"Excuse me, but do you care of exchanging names with me? And may I also ask where do you live and how old are you? May I also add to ask you, since I need to have an accurate profile of individuals I'm acquainted with ......" Sesshoumaru's face was like a statue, the questions flowed sluggishly out of his mouth as he tried to focus his blurry vision on the young woman.

Kagome stared at the usually alert man in front of her and observed as he groggily spurted out a hundred questions, like a chemical reaction from all the drinks he had at the bar. She smiled gently and reached out of her car to softly pat Sesshoumaru's head as a way of comfort.

"Mister, just go inside and take a rest. You're still drunk."

"Ah. Ah, alright." Sesshoumaru blinked, his eyes still a hazy golden color.

**

* * *

**

Inside the looming gates, Inuyasha was just about to head out when he spotted his brother's tall slender form beside a sleek black car. '_Miroku's or Kouga's car doesn't look like that._' Inuyasha instinctively leaned closer and peeked over the tall hedges lining the inner garden, trying to hide himself from his brother. He watched as Sesshoumaru leaned down toward the open window of the driver seat, and after a long time, to his astonishment, a long slender hand reached out of the car and patted Sesshoumaru's face. '**_THE ASS'S FACE!!_**_It's_**_taboo_**_!_' As Inuyasha's eyes widened impossibly to the size of a saucer, Sesshoumaru finally nodded his head briskly and stepped back from the car.

Inuyasha just looked at his brother's retreating form into the main entrance with exploding question marks popping up over his silver haired head.

**~~~~~~~The next day at Toukai Estates~~~~~~~~**

"Hey, who was that in the black car yesterday?"

"Umm... Can you-please- uh- **_HEY_**, SIT DOWN AND DO YOUR WORK!" Kagome hissed under her teeth venomously. She quickly ducked her head after that, risking her identity with her voice. In order to look nothing like the girl who , Kagome had smeared on a thick layer of Gatsby to spike and mess up her shiny silky hair as much as possible, put on an extra protection of dark brown contacts and rubbed dark colored foundation in round portions on her face to mask her white pearly skin. And to finish off, Kagome had put on an extra protection of brown colored contacts underneath her usual 5cm thick glasses.

"Shut up, shit-face." Kagome itched to retort back, but who wouldn't call her 'Shit-Face' with this appearance. Anyways, talking back to him would mean they're on the same level. She didn't like the thought of being compared to a pretty-faced rich brat. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and silently cursed when she found him conveniently staring at her with the usual tinge of boredom.

"What. Is there something on my face?" Kagome snapped instinctively.

"Yes. A lot of gruesome...-"

"- _SHUTTAP_, forget it!" Kagome blushed a little, ashamed at her stupid remark. Sesshoumaru paid no heed and went back to his book.

"So, hey _brother_... Was that a woman-"

"Shut it!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha's with a ruler stick and attempted to shove his face into his textbook. He dodged.

"Well some little ugly girl is in a ugly mood---" Inuyasha cringed when Kagome grinned sinisterly at him when she glared at him with a talk-more-and-I-shall-give-MORE-homework look.

**~~~~~~~~Laaater~~~~~~~~~~**

"Omigosh! I gotta get that dress!" Kikyo squealed as they passed by a window display.

"Hm? Did anything GOOD happen to you today?" Yura snapped her gum near her.

"...." Kikyo smirked triumphantly. "Inuyasha-the one and only second-in-line heir of the Toukai Corps-invited **me**to his friend's club tonight!"

"Wow! Are you serious?!" Yura squealed with Kikyo and high-fived Kikyo daintily, careful as always about her weekly blood red manicure.

"Um, he~ey, do you think you can let me join in too? I mean, you're practically in _their_ group anyways now." Yura looked at Kikyo expectantly, using the old flattery trick.

"Well, I dunno." Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Let me check with Toukai-kun." Kikyo snapped open her cell phone as she picked out some clothes to try on in the Channel store.

"**'Kay.**" Her friend smiled sweetly.

"Good afternoon darling! Hey, I was wondering for that party tonight at your friend's club, can I bring along one more lady to liven up your night?..... REALLY? ... No way! I can bring as much friends as I can?! Thanks Toukai-kuuun."

* * *

"Whatever. Even three is fine. But that's the limit-'_CLICK_'-**HEY**!... Damn, she hung up on me just when I told her not to do something."

"Who was it?" Miroku slouched back on the bean chair, leisurely flipping through his new pile of pornography books.

"Kikyo, this kinda hot girl at our new school. She's supposed to be the cool beauty with all the bed experience."

"Hm… Her boobs and butt okay?" Miroku made a little hourglass gesture.

"Average." Inuyasha snapped his gum.

".... Size?"

"D cup. Dunno about the ass."

"That's a fine chest." Miroku whistled lightly.

"Well, she's the best I can find."

"It must suck to have standards so high. Guess it's a given that you've only gone out celebrities since you're in show biz."

"....."

"...Heh. Guess you're a player too, huh kid?" Miroku scoffed at Inuyasha quickly followed by some grumbling: "_And you still can me old perv._"

"Oh yeah, remember to call Kouga too about our meeting."

"Ah, you keep on grinning on about how you think your bro's seeing a lady these days so tonight we're gonna stalk him?"

"Yeah. Pass the chips." An hour passed by slowly as the two young men sat in silence harmoniously with Miroku and his porno and Inuyasha with his video game.

"Wait. Don't you have a meeting today?" Inuyasha nudged Miroku with his feet, eyes still on the flat screen.

"I settled it. I said I wanted to do a video conference in my room."

"Hide the bras."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~At BASE~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"How dare you follow me."

"We didn't follow you." Kouga popped a seedless grape into his mouth from a crystal fruit bowl nearby.

"We have as much right as you to be here right now." Inuyasha grinned widely and patted his brother's back wholeheartedly. Sesshoumaru swatted his Inuyasha's hand away.

"Yeah. I even sponsor this place, man." Miroku grinned even wider and nudged Sesshoumaru playfully with his elbow. The latter responded by raising his leg and striking Miroku in the abdomen with an expressionless face.

* * *

Kagome sighed and stared at her glass of water in front of her. She had been making her usual round of trips to her favorite bars and clubs these past few days, but it was kind of boring without Sango. Her friend kept on insisting that she should be focusing on studying right now other than sneaking out every night.

Kagome sighed. The beat of the music was starting to give her a headache. '_Headache huh... wonder if Sesshoumaru got a hangover from all those glasses he had the other day..._' She smirked softly as she remembered how innocent and adorable he looked when he was drunk, listening to her obediently and letting her pat his godly face (so unlike how she's been seeing him at school). She started when a loud cheer came from one of the private booths. '_Ah, dreamin' off again._'

* * *

Inuyasha groaned. His stomach was hurting BADLY. Kikyo and her two friends had a abrupt flashy arrival, all set to party naughtily in their two inch leather skirts and loose spaghetti tops. They were squealing and giggling, pushing one drink after another in front of Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga. The ladies didn't dare make eye contact with the cold Sesshoumaru (who was contently drinking by himself in solitude) though, even if he was in one of his better moods.

Inuyasha excused himself as he got up, turned into the long corridor and into the male's room. After a few minutes of groaning, grunting and other constipation sounds, the toilet finally flushed and Inuyasha trekked to the white marble sink, satisfied. He wiped his hand dry w/ the dispensable towels and patted down his black blazer.

Inuyasha swayed to the music blaring from the surrounding speakers and swerved into the crowded room again, ready to rejuvenate himself. A guy suddenly got shoved into him unexpectedly, and Inuyasha stumbled backwards and bumped into something soft.

'_Huh?_ _A random cushion in the wall?_' He swerved around and was about to reach out his to feel for the said 'cushion', but instead, faced two clear sparkling blue eyes staring straight at him. Droplets of what she was drinking in the tall glass had spilled onto her skin and dress when Inuyasha bumped into her. The thin transparent blue trail of alcohol slithered down her milky white neck, running slowly into her V-neck shirt. She stared at him.

He stared right back.

Suddenly, through the loud, deafening beat of the music, Inuyasha imagined he could hear the annoying gawfing laughter of the girl as she abruptly started to laugh uncontrollably, hiccupping here and there and clutching her stomach for life.

Kagome couldn't believe it. How coincidental was this? Last week it was Sesshoumaru, and tonight it's Inuyasha, his own little brother? She smirked and shook her head slightly at Inuyasha's gawking face, her eyes twinkling under the flashing spotlights.

Kagome followed the young man's gaze and raised her hand to touch her wet neck. She glanced at Inuyasha and his Adam's apple rose up and down as he swallowed hard, it seemed- with a scared face.

Kagome raised her hand toward Inuyasha and slipped her hand around his neck like a snake's and tugged his head gently forward until her lips reached by his ears. Inuyasha's face was engulfed in the wafts of lavender and vanilla. He subconsciously leaned closer to the tempting milky soft neck in front of him for a clearer sniff.

"_Clean it for me._" The soft whisper resounded in Inuyasha's ear, and he stiffened. Inuyasha quickly snapped his head back, as far away from the girl as possible. He cuffed his ear protectively as it twitched uncomfortably.

On the other hand, Kagome who was roughly shoved aside reached up to her shoulder where a fat handprint should be uncovered later under the cloth- and winced painfully.

"**_OoohHH_~~!!!**_How_ could you do such a thing?!" Kagome suddenly covered her face with both hands and wailed out. She turned back to the counter and propped up her elbows on it as her shoulders shook uncontrollably. Inuyasha was speechless. '_Holy shit. Is she crying...?_'

"Ah... " Inuyasha reached out a hand hesitantly to tap her, as if risking his fingernails to be bitten off the moment he came close to her.

Kagome paused for a moment when she sensed no response from the dumbfounded man behind her. She whipped her head up from her hands and snapped back to her straight posture.

"**Che**. No fun at all. First I get slammed into by a hooligan, and next he doesn't even apologize and made me cry." Her muttered words dripped with sarcasm as she swung up her left leg and crossed it over her other leg roughly and took one quick gulp from a wine bottle near her. She quickly wiped her mouth with her white fur shawl.

"Oh dear, look at the time- I've gotta run." Kagome glanced at her wrist and then at the statue in front of her with the outstretched hand. Kagome grabbed her purse and stood up, dusting herself off. She patted Inuyasha's shoulder sympathetically as she walked past him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed. He had no idea what happened last night. All he could recall was going to BASE before finding himself knocked out in his room. '_Well, what was I to expect- I drank enough alcohol to kill a human_.' He seemed to collect bits of blurry images from his mind- a beautiful black haired blue-eyed angel taking him upon her dashing jet black chariot and rode him safely back home. What a dream. I mean, how could he--

"Toukai-kuuun~ Drink some more with uuus~" An annoying piece of flesh clung on to his arm like a parasite as he tried to violently (yet elegantly) shake it off. Sesshoumaru looked down at the drunken girl on his left and glowered with all his might, trying to burn her hands off from his shirt. _It didn't work like he thought._ Sesshoumaru was about to reach for the cake knife when the bowl head girl suddenly squealed in his oh-so-sensitive ear and leapt towards Inuyasha, who just returned. Only fellow stoic gods can detect the slight gratitude in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I'm back." Inuyasha slumped back in the cushioned couch and roughly unbuttoned his shirt. Sweat beads were forming on his tanned chest.

"Hey, can I take your Kikyo up to my VIP room for a sec?" Miroku nudged him a little from beside. The said drunk girl was literally purring and clinging all over Miroku's wrinkled shirt.

"Sure. Do all you want with her. Girls are just toys for satisfying our manly desires anyways. Have a little money and looks and they're all over you." A barely detectable soft mutter came out.

".... That's a darn nice speech you've got there, kid." Both of Miroku's eyebrows rose up as he looked at Inuyasha suspiciously. Kikyo smiled as she winked at Inuyasha and slid her hand into Miroku's unbuttoned shirt as he led her out and upstairs to his private room.

Meanwhile, Kouga (cuddling with another red-haired girl) stared at Inuyasha intently. Inuyasha slumped back on the white leather booth seat and gave Kouga the 'whatcha lookin' at?' face. The dark brown haired man groggily eased closer to his face and poked it curiously.

"Yo dude, are you wearing blush?"

* * *

Well, here- hit me will ya for taking so long to do one chap. But hey, I think it's like, 3000 words. Tell me if you think something's missing. I always write in short portions at each time.


End file.
